Alvida Aye Dil
by Wafa01
Summary: Diyar-e-Dil sequel fanfic. After Wali and Farah confess their love to each other, Moeez brings another turn into their lives. Can they work together to keep the peace in the family and have the wedding everyone has been waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, so I decided to write my own sequel to Diyar-E-Dil up only because the series needs a sequel. I might even find a way to send it to Farhat Ishtiaq requesting her for a sequel for it._

* * *

 **Chapter One: An Unexpected Call**

Farah felt as if she would die from embarrassment with how Wali and Aghajaan were looking at her. "Acha bas karein na, chalein Mama aur Chachi ko dekhte hain."

Wali and Aghajaan both laughed but in agreement, Wali wheeling Aghajaan out of there with Farah following closely behind. They were only barely out in the open when Gulkhan came up to them with the landline phone.

"Farah bibi aap ke liye phone hai," Gulkhan said handing the phone to her. Farah frowned a little, thinking who it could be and a little nervous at who it could be. Ruhi was here with her in the haveli and they had no contact with any of their other relatives. Wali seemed to able to sense the anxiety from look on her face because he reached out one hand, intertwining their fingers. Just that simple action seemed to give Farah the strength she needed and she took the phone from Gulkhan.

"Hello?" Farah said into the phone.

"Kya samajti ho tum khud ko? Baut haseena ho?" Moeez's voice came from the other end causing Farah to pale a little, subconsciously squeezing Wali's hand tighter.

"Moeez, tumne mujhe kyun phone kiya hai?" Farah's voice shook a little and Aghajaan was about to say something but Wali squeezed his shoulder with one hand while keeping a hold of Farah's hand, although the happiness from his face had drained out and it was all he could do not to snatch the phone away,

"Apni statement mere khilaaf wapis lo," Moeez said, almost growling. "Emraan bhai meri zamanat toh karwahi dein ge aur jab woh karwadein ge toh aghar tumne apni statement wapis nahi li toh main phuppo ko awwa karwadoon ga."

"Habar daar jo tumne Mama ko chua bhi," Farah said, tears falling down her cheeks but quickly wiped them away. Like hell she was going to give Moeez the satisfaction of getting to her. "Main abhi police ko bata ti hoon ke tum mujhe kis kism ki dhamkiyan de rahe ho."

"Haan, shauk se batao," Moeez challenged her. "Main phuppo ki issat ko ek minute mein khatam kar wa sakta hoon, tum kya chahiti ho Farah? Is umar mein unki issat loot jaye. Tumhare baap kya sauche ga?"

Wali had had enough of this, he could see the terror and worry on Farah's face, grabbing the phone and cutting the line. He could hear Aghajaan breathing rapidly and was unsure of who to help first.

"Farah beta kya hua?" Aghajaan was panicking and Farah managed a shaky smile, wiping away her tears.

"Sab theek hai Aghajaan, aap please fikhar mat kijeye," Farah said giving him a small hug, trying not to cry. "Main abhi ayi." She left from there and Wali felt torn, but knew he needed to reassure Aghajaan first before going after Farah. She wouldn't forgive him nor would he forgive himself if he left Aghajaan worried due to his already decaying health.

"Aghajaan, sab theek ho jayega," Wali said gently, squeezing his shoulder gently. "Farah bas thodi parechaan hai, Tayee-Ammi ke saath wakt guzare gi toh teekh ho jaye gi, aap please parechaan mat ho."

Aghajaan exhaled a little, managing a weak smile. "Theek hai beta, lekhin tum Farah ke paas jao…uski haalat mujhe theek nahi lag rahi, usko dekh lo."

Wali smiled, managing to hide his own concern but the truth was he was worried about Farah too. Moeez calling her and upsetting her like this, he didn't like it. "Aghajaan main dekh leta hoon, aap please fikhar mat kijiye. Gulkhan, tum zara Aghajaan ke paas raho." Gulkhan obeyed, moving to Aghajaan's side, allowing Wali to follow after Farah. He came just in time to see Farah forcing Ruhi in her room.

"Chalein ammi andhar please," Farah was in tears, unable to control them any more and this made Wali's heart ache. He hated seeing tears in her eyes, no matter mad he got at her, he hated seeing her cry and not be able to do anything about it.

"Farah please calm down," Wali said gently, going inside the room.

"Farah yeh tumhe kya hogaya hai?" Ruhi sounded very concerned. "Tumne Arjumand aur Zarmine ko bhi wahan parechan chod diya hai."

"Mama, mujhe is waqt sirf aapki fikhar hai," Farah said, wiping away her tears, not seeming to hear Wali's words. "Mama, please mujhse vaada karein aap is kamre se bahir nahi jayein gi. Please, Mama. Aaapko Baba ki kasam hai."

Before Ruhi could answer, Wali moved over pulling Farah in his arms. She attempted to resist at first, trying to go to Ruhi but Wali held her tight. After a few more moments of futile struggling, she broke down against Wali's chest, sobbing. He kissed the side of her head, stroking her hair gently.

"Farah, mujhpe bharosa rakho," Wali assured her. "Tayee-Ammi ko kuch nahi hoga, tum aur Tayee-Ammi ab akele nahi ho, main tum donoon ke saath hoon."

"N-nahi W-Wali, M-Moeez jo hai usne mujhe dhamkiyan di hain ke woh Mama ko awwa ka ra lega aur unki issat ko…" Farah's voice was so choked and Ruhi's face paled as she heard her daughter's words causing Wali to reach out pulling his Tayee-Ammi into their hug too and Farah wrapped her around Ruhi's shoulder.

"Tayee-Ammi, Farah, aap logue please Moeez ki dhamkiyoon pe dehaan mat dein," Wali assured both of them. "Main Feroze Uncle se baat karta hoon."

"W-Wali, mujhe baut darr lag raha hai," Farah choked out.

"Ya allah, Behroze kaash tum aaj yahan hote," Tears fell down Ruhi's cheeks and a sorrowful expression crossed Wali's face as he took in the fearful and worried looks of his wife and aunt's faces. Seeing the two of them like this heightened the sense of responsibility that he already felt towards them. Since the moment his Bare Baba had died, he had felt as if Farah and by extension Ruhi were his and Aghajaan's responsibility. He felt as if that's why Bare Baba had taken the promise from him to always keep Farah happy and safe, because he wanted his beloved wife and precious daughter in safe hands.

"Tayee-Ammi, Farah," Wali pulled away from the hug for a moment, looking at both of them. "Bare Baba is duniya mein nahi hain, lekhin aap yeh mat samje ke aap logue akele hain. Moeez se darne ki koi zaroorat nahi aur Farah tumhe apni statement wapis lene ki bhi koi zaroorat nahi hai. Moeez mujhse bach nahi sakta, humhara defence baut acha hai."

Ruhi placed a hand on Wali's cheek, more tears running down her face. "Main hamesha yeh khwaish karti thi ke mera beta hota. Moeez ko bachpan se maine beta mana, jab mera rishtoon pe se aitbaar uthne laga toh mere khuda ne mujhe yeh dekha diya ke asl beta kaisa hota hai."

Farah managed a smile through her tears, her eyes meeting with Wali's as he looked down a little shyly at her mother's compliment. He didn't get a chance to reply as at that moment, Arjumand and Zarmine burst in.

"Farah, kya hua?" Zarmine sounded very panicked. "Aik dam se tum Tayee-Ammi ko apne saath le gayi…Lala, kya hua hai? Tayee-Ammi aur Farah roh kyun rahi hain?"

"Woh…" Farah began but Ruhi cut her off.

"Aao behto," Ruhi said gently. "Main sab kuch bata ti hoon. Arjumand, tumne Wali ki baut achi tarbiyat ki hai."

Arjumand smiled, placing a hand on Wali's shoulder who smiled back at her before she looked back at Ruhi. "Meri kul qayinat hai yeh. Aaapki Farah bhi baut pyari hai. Lekhin baat kya hai?"

"Chachi aap behtiye toh," Farah said. "Tum bhi behto Zarmine."

Zarmine went over, sitting besides Farah whilst Arjumand and Wali sat together. Ruhi sat nearby as well.

"Ab batayein," Zarmine said. "Kya hua hai?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much everyone! I really hoped to see a sequel to the series, so I wrote one myself because I'm not too great at collaborations._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Past & The Present**

Ruhi exhaled, taking a deep breath as she looked at the others who didn't already know. "Main Tajjamul bhai ke ghar thi, seeriyan uttar ke neeche aa rahi thi, jab maine Moeez ki baatein sunni. Woh bahut ghusa main tha, us waqt mujhe pata laga ke usne mujhse aur meri beti se kabhi pyaar nahi kiya tha." Tears fell down her cheeks and Arjumand got up from besides Wali, going to sit with her, placing a hand on her shoulder. This gave her some strength to continue.

"Maine toh ussi waqt Moeez aur bhaijaan se rishta tod diya balke main toh Farah koh phone kar ke usko Moeez ki saari haqeeqat bata dena chahiti thi," Ruhi said. "Lekhin Moeez ne mujhe kamre main ghaseet ke, mujhe andar lock kardiya aur mujhse yeh kaha ke jab tak woh Farah ko yahan apni biwi bana ke uske hisse ke saath yahan nahi le ayega, main uss kamre mein lock rahoon gi."

Arjumand held her head in her hands. "Ya Allah yeh kaise log hain?"

"Allah ka shukhar hai chachi keh kuch logoon ke ghinonein chehre saamne agaye," Farah said firmly and Zarmine squeezed her hand, resting her head on Farah's shoulder gently.

"Phir kya hua?" Zarmine asked.

"Moeez haveli aya tha," Farah continued the story. "Mujhe phone kiya tha. Usne yeh kaha ke Mama ko brain hemorrhage ho gaya hai."

Arjumand and Zarmine both gasped while Wali's fist clenched in fury. He didn't know that Moeez had said that or locked his Tayee-Ammi up in the bedroom. The more he heard the more he felt like finding Moeez and murdering him.

"Itna bara jhoot?" Zarmine gasped out. "Oh my god Farah, tum toh baut parechaan hui hogi?"

"Mere toh bilkul dil beht gaya tha," Farah admitted. "Bahut darr gayi thi ke Mama ko bhi nah koh doon. Main Agha Jaan ko iss tara se chod ke nahi jaana chahti thi, lekhin parechani mein kuch samaj main nahi aya."

"Farah tum khud ko mat zimedaar tehrao," Wali assured her. "Main tumhari jage hota toh main bhi yahi karta."

Farah managed a smile at that before continuing. "Main uske saath nikal gayi. Parechaani mein phone apna kamre mein chod gayi. Poore rasta mujhe sharminda karta raha ke meri waje se Mama ki tabiyat kharaab hui hai." Wiping away her tears, she looked at Arjumand. "Aaap ko pata hai chachi jab maine Wali se maafi maangi thi, toh usne mujhse kya kaha tha? Ke woh kabhi aisi ghatiya kharkat kar hi nahi sakte ke Aghajaan ki bemaari ka sahara lekhe mujhe majboor kare ke main uske saath rishta nibahoon." She had begun crying again. "Lekhin Moeez itna zarf wala nahi hai…itna usne Mama ki bemaari ka drama kiya ke main emotionally blackmail ho ke Wali ko aur Aghajaan chod doon."

"Farah…" Zarmine said pulling Farah into a hug as she cried while Wali moved to sit besides them, taking Farah's hand in his own.

Zarmine stroked Farah's hair. "Farah, Lala tumse sachi mohabbat karte hain. Uss Moeez ki tara jhoota dekhawa aur fareb nahi karte. Aur mohabbat mein koi zabardasti nahi hoti."

It took Farah a few moments to calm down but the others were patient and Arjumand looked like she wanted to come to Farah's side as well but didn't and stayed besides Ruhi. When Farah had calmed down a little, Wali wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace gently. Wali's arms around her made her feel safe, confident and secure, even a little shy to be so affectionate in public, which was why after a moment, she pulled away slightly, her cheeks heating up slightly.

Wali laughed at that causing Farah to blush more, pulling away at the others' laughter and a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Aghajaan with Gulkhan standing there.

"Kya ho raha hai?" Aghajaan asked.

"Aye Aghajaan," Wali got up from his seat, wheeling Aghajaan inside the room. "Farah bas kuch baatein bata rahi thi hum sab ko, aapki tabiyat kharab ho jayegi is liye aapko nahi kaha."

"Nahi beta, Ruhi mujhe thoda baut bata chukhi hai," Aghajaan assured Wali, who smiled staying besides him then, although kept an eye on Farah as she continued.

"Haan toh Moeez mujhe kisi construction site pe le gaya tha," Farah said. "Maine baut haat chura ne ki kaushish ki maghar woh mujhe andar legaya jahan uska asl chehra mere saamne agaya. Kehne laga ke meri aur Wali ki koi happy ending nahi ho gi…maine baut kaushish ki ke main wahan se bhaag jaoon, lekhin usne pistol nikal li thi, baar baar mujhe choone k-ki…kaushish kar raha…" She couldn't speak anymore, she shuddered as she remembered how Moeez kept trying to touch her. At that time, she had really wished for Baba to be there because he would punch Moeez and pull her into an embrace, protecting her from the things Moeez wanted.

"Farah?" Zarmine said shaking Farah gently but she didn't respond.

"Farah beta?" Aghajaan said as Wali slowly approached Farah.

"Farah, meri taraf dekho," Wali said gently taking Farah's wrist but she didn't respond. Ruhi got up moving towards them and pulled Farah into an embrace.

"Farah, haush karo meri bachi," Ruhi said gently.

"M-Mama, M-Moeez baar baar mujhe choone ki kaushish kar raha tha," Farah's voice seemed to be in a trance. "M-maine Moeez se kabhi muhabbat nahi ki aur us waqt tak Moeez yeh baat jaanta tha ke main Wali se mohabbat karti hoon…lekhin baar baar woh…" Her vision was beginning to blur and everything was fading in front of her. Soon, her blurred vision turned black and she knew no more, passing out in Ruhi's arms.

"Farah!" Ruhi cried, catching her. "Farah! Farah! Wali…" She was crying and Wali's eyes had widened as he hurried to call the ambulance. Zarmine and Arjumand stayed back with a very worried Aghajaan while Wali and Ruhi went to the hospital.

Wali brought some water for Ruhi. "Tayee-Ammi, aap pani pi lein aur bharosa rakhiye Farah inshallah bilkul theek ho jayegi."

Ruhi was crying. "Mere is waqt kuch khane pina ka dil nahi chah raha Wali, bas meri bachi teekh ho jaye…"

Wali squeezed Ruhi's shoulder, hoping the same. He understood how he felt. Seeing Farah like that, looking so frightened and sad made him feel like the most useless person on the planet. Honestly, he should have stopped Farah that night from going with Moeez…none of this would have happened if he had. "Main doctor se mil ke aata hoon." He went to go talk to the doctor and was relieved to hear that Farah would soon gain consciousness. He was discussing about the medicines for Farah when a shrill shriek from Ruhi "WALI!" came through.

Heart catching in his throat, Wali left the doctor running to where he left Ruhi waiting but saw she was no longer there. _Oh god…_ Sweat developed on his forehead and he felt his jaw drop as he saw some men dragging Ruhi into the car.

"Tayee-Ammi!" Wali cried, rushing down and ran as fast as his feet would take him but only managing to touch the car door as it drove off. He stumbled a little but managed to remain standing. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Once again, he could almost see Bare Baba's face in front of him.

" _Wali, meri Ruhi ko bacha lo," Bare Baba was saying._

A lone tear ran down Wali's cheek. "Bare Baba, main Tayee-Ammi ko zaroor dhoond ke laoon ga. Aur Farah ko hamesha mehfooz rakhoon ga." He went back inside the hospital, dialing Feroze Uncle on the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello guys, once again thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback I've gotten. Means the world to me, really and it's that which motivates me to constantly update this fic. This chapter isn't as fast-paced but that's because it mainly focuses on what they're doing._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: You're Not Alone**

Wali had informed Feroze uncle and the police but honestly, he hated sitting around doing nothing. But until he got Farah back to the haveli, safe and sound, he couldn't do anything because he knew his Tayee-Ammi or Bare Baba would always want him to protect Farah first before anyone else but still…he hated not being able to do anything. Luckily, Farah was fine and nothing major was wrong with her and she had simply had a panic attack from recalling what she had been through. He was able to take her back home. Lucky too, as Arjumand and Zarmine had been extremely worried.

"Farah!" Zarmine hurried over to hug her. "Thank god, main toh baut parechan ho gayi thi."

"Ab kaisi tabiyat hai beta?" Arjumand asked gently. Farah managed a weak smile.

"Theek hoon," Farah assured them before turning to Wali. "Wali, Mama kahan hai?"

"Tayee-Ammi toh aap logoon ke saath hospital mein thi right?" Zarmine asked, looking confused.

Wali winced, before taking Farah's hand. "Yahin kahin houn gi woh aao tum rest kar lo, Farah."

"Wali," Farah's tone booked no arguments. "Mama kahan hai?"

"Wali beta kahan hai Ruhi?" Arjumand asked as well, noticing her son seemed to be fidgeting.

"Woh…dekhein aap log…" Wali began, really not wanting Farah or anyone else to faint.

"Wali," Farah said firmly once more and Wali sighed. He couldn't say no to that tone. Not when it was her, even if he wanted to protect her from the truth.

"Tayee-Ammi mere saath hospital main hi thi lekhin," Wali exhaled. "Unko awwa kar liya gaya."

"Kya?" Arjumand said, putting a hand to her mouth while Zarmine pulled Farah into a hug. Farah leaned close to Zarmine, beginning to cry.

"Wali, please, mujhe police station le chalo," Farah said quietly. "Main apni saari statements wapis lene ke liye tayyar hoon lekhin mein Mama ko nahi kho sakti please Wali…please."

Wali winced, he didn't like the idea of his wife giving in to Moeez's demands, if they gave in to his demands now, there was no guarantee he'd give Ruhi back. "Nahi, Farah aur is liye nahi kyun ke meri ana ka masla hai balke isliye ke aghar tumhare statement wapis lene ke bawajud usne Tayee-Ammi ko nuksaan paunchaya toh koi bhi humari baat ka yakeen nahi karega."

Farah began crying more and Zarmine reached over, hitting her brother over the head.

"Uffo Lala, kuch toh khayaal karein," Zarmine scolded. "Farah waise hi baut parechan hai. Farah, relax raho, Lala jo hai Tayee-Ammi ko dhoond nikalein ge."

"Wali beta kuch karo aur jaldi," Arjumand said frowning. "Aghajaan ko yeh pata chal gaya toh woh toh baut parechan ho jayein ge."

Wali nodded. "Ji Ammi, main bas ja hi ra tha lekhin Farah ko haveli chor na bhi zaroori tha."

"N-nahi Wali main tumhare saath jaoon gi Mama ko dhoondne," Farah said, pulling away from Zarmine causing Wali to frown. He was about to say something but Zarmine spoke up instead.

"Kya ho gaya Farah?" Zarmine said bluntly. "Bare Baba aur Tayee-Ammi ne tumhe hamesha itna laad pyaar diya hai aur Tayee-Ammi apne aap ko kabhi bhi maaf nahi karein gi aghar Moeez ne tum koi bhi nuksaan paunchaya. Please yahan rukh jao, Lala humse in touch rein ge, kyun Lala?"

"Haan, Zarmine," Wali agreed, looking to Farah their eyes locking. "Farah, Bare Baba ki khatir tum ghar pe hi rukh jao."

Farah hesitated but sighed, nodding. "Theek hai, please meri Mama ko zinda salamat le aao Wali, please."

Wali smiled at her. "I promise." With that, he left them hoping he'd be able to keep his promise. He needed to find Tayee-Ammi before those creeps did anything to her. He had always known Moeez was a creep but he hadn't thought he'd fall this low to get money or to get revenge from Farah. He still remembered the look on Tayee-Ammi's face after she had been betrayed by those whom she had trusted the most.

 _Wali had been just passing by when he heard the sound of quiet sobbing and frowned. That didn't sound like Farah nor was it coming from her room. He followed the sound and saw Ruhi crying silently. Unable to see anyone cry, he knocked on the door._

" _Tayee-Ammi?" Wali said gently and Ruhi looked up._

" _W-Wali?" Ruhi said in a choked voice. "A-ao."_

 _Wali came inside and sat besides Ruhi on the sofa. "Tayee-Ammi, please mat roye, ab sab theek ho gaya hai."_

 _Ruhi tried to wipe away her tears but ended up crying even more and closed her hands in front of Wali in a pleading gesture. "M-mujhe maaf kardo, Wali. Maine tumhare saath baut bura kiya hai, baut dukh diye hain tumhe, issi liye mujhe saza mili hain. A-aaj mere Allah ne mujhe bilkul hi akela kar diya ha. Mujhe apne kiye ki saza mil gayi hai, Wali. Ab toh mujhe maaf kardo."_

 _Wali felt his own eyes water at Ruhi's words, grasping a hold of her pleading hands. "Yeh aap kya kar rahin hain Tayee-Ammi? Mujhe aap se koi shikayat nahi hai, Tayee-Ammi aur aap bilkul akeli nahi hain. Mein, Aghajaan, Farah, Zarmine, hum sab aapke apne hi hain. Aur woh logue…jinka aap sauch sauch ke ro rahin hai, woh aapke pyar aur bharosa ke laik hi nahi the Tayee-Ammi." He pulled Ruhi into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder._

" _M-maine apni bachi ki zindagi khatre mein daali, Wali," Ruhi said shakily. "Aghar aaj Farah ko kuch ho jaata toh main kya muun le ke jaati Behroz ke paas? Ke uski laadli ki main hifaazat nahi kar paye? Balke khud uski izzat aur jaan ko khatre mein daala. Behroz mujhe kabhi maaf nahi karega."_

 _Wali's thoughts drifted to his Bare Baba and he smiled. "Bare Baba aapse aur Farah se baut mohabbat karte the. Woh aapko zaroor maaf karein ge. Aghar aapne humhe dukh paunchaya hai aur humne aapko maaf kardiya hai, toh Bare Baba kyun nahi karein ga?" He leaned over, kissing Ruhi on the forehead. "Waisi bhi Aghajaan bata rahe the ke aapne unse bhi maafi maangi hai. Jaanti hai ek baat Tayee-Ammi? Apni ghalti ka aitraaf karna, maafi maangna, baut mushkil kaam hota hai. Issi liye jab koi sache dil se maafi maange toh usse maaf kardena chahiye. Kyunke maafi maangne wala aur maaf kardene wala Allah ki nazar mein baut azeem hotein hain."_

 _Ruhi managed a smile, wiping away her tears. "Ab mujhe pata chala ke Farah mein itna himmat aur hosla kahan se aya."_

 _Wali had to look away to make sure the blush wasn't obvious on his face. "K-kya m-matlab?"_

" _Farah ne bhi mujhe yehi baat kahi thi jab meri himmat toot gayi thi, ke main maafi maang loon aur apne zameer ko har bauj se azaad kardoon," Ruhi said softly and Wali's heart skipped a beat. He had taught Farah that? How to ask for forgiveness and accept mistakes? He hadn't thought that but still…_

Wali was distracted out of his thoughts as the phone rang then. He saw it was the police commissioner and quickly picked up the phone. "Ji SSP saab kuch pata chala?"

"Wali saab, humhe aik dead body mili hai, aap aghar yahan hospital aa sakte hain identify karne…"

Wali felt as if his heart had stopped beating as the police commissioner said that, phone slipping from his hands. No, it couldn't be. There must be some sort of mistake. Bare Baba and Farah's faces appeared in front of him. He could see the misery and disappointment on both their faces. His eyes watered, no this couldn't be happening, this was all his fault. He had known about Moeez's threats, he had known Tayee-Ammi was in danger, he should have taken her with him to talk to the doctor.

"Hello, Wali saab?" The police commissioner's voice was sounding increasingly alarmed. A tear cascaded down Wali's face and he grabbed the phone off the floor, putting it to his ear.

"J-ji commissioner saab main aata hoon," Wali managed to get out before hanging up the phone.

 _Ya Allah please, please yeh koi ghalat fahmi ho aur woh Tayee-Ammi na ho, ya Allah please hum kissi aur azmaish ke kaabil nahi hai. Ya Allah…_

If that dead body was really Ruhi's, he didn't know how he'd ever be able to look Farah in the face ever again. He had promised that he would bring Ruhi back safe and sound. Gosh, he just hoped that was one promise he'd never have to end up breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow guys, yes I know I haven't updated this in a million years, but in all honesty, I got a little bit stuck about how to handle a certain scene and it took awhile to come to me. Thank you so much for all the support for everything. Love you all to tiny little pieces._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Promise for Keeps**

Wali drove the car, trying not to think too much but the thought of his Tayee-Ammi not surviving shook him to the core. Not now, not when everything was finally going right with them all, this couldn't happen. He and Farah were finally together after all those years of struggle, everyone had accepted them and then if this happened, once again the happiness that they had found would be shattered.

Heart in mouth, he entered the police station where the body was lying covered up with a white blanket. He couldn't really speak but he felt as if bile would rise down his throat in the anticipation. As the sheet was pulled away, it was as if life came back into his body. It wasn't Ruhi. No matter how scared he had been, that was definitely not Ruhi.

"Nahi," Wali said to the police with much more confidence. "Yeh Tayee-Ammi nahi hain."

"Acha, theek hai," The police officer said. "Humhare officers search kar rahein hain Ruhi Behroze Khan ko abhi tak. Inshallah jaldi itala mile gi."

"Ji," Wali said and was about to say more when his phone rang. The number was unknown so Wali excused himself, going outside to answer it.

"Hello?" Wali said.

"Maine tumhe hello hi ke liye phone nahi kiya hai," Moeez said causing Wali to clench a fist. Honestly, this time he was going to murder Moeez in cold blood. He was really testing his patience. First, kidnapping Farah and now kidnapping Tayee-Ammi, he really was pushing him too far.

"Hello hi tumhare saath kar kaun raha hai?" Wali retorted. "Number unknown aah raha ho toh usse yeh nahi pata chalta ke dhost bol raha hai ya dushman. Kyun phone kiya hai? Main tumhari dhamkiyoon se dar ne wala toh nahi hoon."

Moeez simply laughed. "Woh toh nazar aah raha hai, lekhin mein sauch raha tha ke phuppo ki izzat ki toh tumhe fikhar zaroor ho gi. After all, tumhare Bare Baba ki izzat ka sawwal hai."

"Kya chahte ho tum?" Wali said, wishing Moeez's neck was in front of him right now so he could strangle the other.

Moeez sighed. "Kya chahta hoon? Pata hai Farah ke faisley ki waja se mujhe aur Emraan bhai ko baut nuksaan hua hai aur ab toh mera criminal record bi ban gaya hai. Khehr criminal record ki toh hum logoon ko fikar nahi hai lekhin woh nuksaan ko bhulana asaan nahi hai."

"Ohh," Wali scoffed. "Toh bheek maang rahe ho mujhse?"

"Haush mein rahe ke baat karo mujhse, Wali Suhaib Khan," Moeez said coldly. "Warna Phuppo ka woh hashar karoon ga ke shayed Farah apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paye gi."

Wali gritted his teeth, forcing himself to remain calm. "Tumhe jitney paise chahiyein mil jayein ge. Tayee-Ammi ko zinda salamat mujhe lauta do aur apni shakkal ghayab kardo hum logoon ki nazroon se. Mein tumhe cash mein paise de doon ga."

"Arey wa, tum toh bari asaani se maan gaye," Moeez said, sounding almost impressed. "Theek hai lekhin meri do aur shartein bhi hain."

"Kya? Ghar bhi chahiye?" Wali was unable to help but remark. He knew he shouldn't but was unable to believe that Moeez would fall this low in how he was acting.

"Nahi," Moeez said, not responding to the sarcasm in Wali's tone. "Mein jaanta hoon jitni akkar Farah mein hai woh mere khilaaf di vi statements kabhi wapis nahi le gi, is liye mein woh maangoon ga bhi nahi. Pehli shart yeh hai ke tum apne saath police ko nahi lao ge warna Phuppo ki jaan bi ja sakti hai. Manzoor hai?"

Wali laughed. "Itna bewaqoof nahi hoon joh tumse contract karne ke waqt police ko involve karoon. Dusri shart kya hai?"

"Dusri shart yeh hai ke Phuppo ke wapis lenay ke waqt Farah ko apne saath lao ge tum," Moeez said, humming to himself.

"Aisa hargiz nahi ho ga," Wali said firmly. "Tayee-Ammi apni jaan aur izzat de dein gi, lekhin Farah ki izzat pe woh aanch nahi aane dein gi. Yeh shart mein kabhi nahi maanoon ga. Dekho Moeez, mujhe tumhari har shart manzoor hai lekhin mein apni biwi ko hatrey mein kabhi nahi daaloon ga. Samje tum?"

"Wah, kya pyaar hai janaab," Moeez said sarcastically. "Chalo, iss shart ko chor detein hai phir, theek hai address likho. Pen hai?"

Wali pulled a pen out, scribbling down the address. "Mein bank se paise nikaal ke wahin aa raha hoon."

 _Aghajaan, iss paise ke badle mein aapki bahu aur pouti ki jaan aur izzat ki hifaazat kar raha hoon. Baba Jaan, aapne hamesha yahi sikaya hai ke paisa insaanoon pe faukiyat nahi rakhta. Aaj aapke usooloon pe chal raha hoon. Bare Baba, Tayee-Ammi aur Farah donoon meri zimadaari hain, mein aapse aaj waada karta hoon ke in donoon ki hifaazat mein marte dam tak karoon ga._

Hoping against hope he was doing the right thing, Wali headed to the place, cash in a box and saw an unfamiliar man come out.

"Paise humhe de do," The man said. "Hum Moeez ke hi aadmi hain."

"Tayee-Ammi kahan hai? Pehle unko bulao aur phir paise ko haat lagao," Wali said firmly. No way was he going to be tricked into giving the money and leaving empty-handed from there.

The man stared at Wali first, before gesturing to someone and Emraan came out, followed by Ruhi.

"Wali…" Ruhi stumbled over to Wali, throwing her arms around him and Wali hugged her back, before handing the money briefcase to the man who had demanded it before. He quickly took Ruhi into the car, before driving off from there. He would make sure Moeez never showed them his face ever again.

"Tayee-Ammi, aap theek toh hai na? Wahan poochna sahi nahi tha," Wali said gently, once they were a safe way away from the place.

Ruhi coughed and had a fair few bruises on her face as well as a large gash running down her cheek. "M-mein theek hoon, Wali. Farah kaisi hai?"

"Farah theek hai, Tayee-Ammi, haveli mein hai," Wali assured. "Mein doctor ko phone kar ke haveli pe hi bula leta hoon, woh aapko wahin pe dekh le ga. Aap please relax ho jayein Tayee-Ammi."

Ruhi laid down on the back seat, resting a little until they got to the haveli. As they arrived inside, before Ruhi even had a chance to sit down, Farah had rushed forward, throwing her arms around her mother, crying.

"Mama," Farah sobbed. "Mama, thank god. Mein toh baut parechaan ho gayi thi. Maine saucha tha…"

Ruhi was crying as well, kissing Farah's forehead. "Mein theek hoon beta, Wali sahi waqt pe paunch gaya tha, mujhe toh yakeen nahi aata ke Moeez itna ghir sakta hai. Shayed meri yahi saza honi chahiye thi. Jo kuch maine Wali, Aghajaan aur Behroz ke saath kiya hai uski yehi saza honi chahiye thi."

Farah cupped her mother's face in her hands. "Nahi Mama. Allah tala yeh chahta tha ke hum un rishte daroon ke paas aajayein jo humhare wakehi mein apne hain. Baba baut khush hain humse. Hum apne asl se jur jo gayein hain. Aur waise bhi, Wali, Arjumand chachi, Zarmine aur Aghajaan sab ne humhe maaf kar diya hai kyun?" She tilted her head to look at them, who were just silently watching them.

"Maafi maangna baut mushkil kaam hota hai," Arjumand said gently. "Waise bhi aaj…aaj Suhaib baut khush ho ga." Tears came to her eyes and Wali moved to her side, hugging her while Zarmine hugged her from the other side.

"Acha ab bas bhi karein aap logue, aur Lala aur Farah ki rukhsati ki tiyariyan karein na," Zarmine pretended to whine to distract her mother.

"Abhi Tayee-Ammi ko araam ki zaroorat hai aur tum rukhsati ki baatein kar rahi ho, kuch toh sharam karo," Wali scolded his sister.

"Mein Mama ko kamre mein le jaati hoon," Farah offered. "Wali, doctor ko…"

"Haan, bas doctor paunch ne hi wala hai," Wali assured them.

"Jao beti," Arjumand said patting Farah's head gently. "Aur Zarmine, ab tum Farah ko bhabhi ka karo."

"Aur apni bhabhi ko kuch dhung bi sika do," Ruhi said jokingly. "Warna Behroz ke pyaar ne toh isko bilkul bigardiya hai."

"Mama," Farah whined. "Maine gajar ka halwa banaya tha na, aapko pata nahi hai woh kitna mushkil tha."

"Oof Mama, Farah ko bhabhi kehna baut ajeeb lage ga," Zarmine whined as well causing Arjumand to roll her eyes with a smile

Wali hid a smile at the mention of the gajar ka halwa, maybe he'd taste it after all.

"Gajar ka halwa toh jal gaya tha," Ruhi said with a small smile. "Kissi ne abhi tak chakha bi nahi."

Farah pouted at her mother, before leading her inside and helping her lay down as the doctor came to check on her, sending her out. She was about to head to her own room when someone grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her into the corridor. She came face to face with Wali, their eyes meeting.

"Wali kya kar rahe ho, koi dekh le ga?" Farah said, shyly averting her gaze.

"Toh?" Wali said playfully. "Tum koi mere liye na mehram toh nahi ho, mere nikah mein ho."

"Wali…" Farah tried to pry her wrist free. "Choro mujhe jaana hai."

"Mujhe gajar ka halwa nahi khilao gi?" Wali said, a small mischievious smile on his features as Farah's eyes widened when she looked back at him.

"Tumne Mama ki baat nahi sunni? Woh toh jal gaya," Farah said quietly and blushed as Wali pulled her closer. "Wali…"

"Tumne itne pyaar se meri liye banaya hai," Wali said, looking into her eyes deeply. "Thora sa khila do."

Farah's heart skipped a beat at the way he had said that. "Mein…mein abhi laati hoon." She made to pull her hand away, looking at him and suddenly he let her hand go. Blushing even more, she moved past him heading towards the kitchen in a hurry.

Wali laughed a little, watching her go. _Wali ki dulhan Farah._


End file.
